


Dance With Me

by Nikolaus_Chaser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Jo, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingering, First Time, Heteronormativity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7270126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo likes having sex with men, which makes her straight.  Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With Me

Jo likes having sex with men.  Or, at least, she enjoys it adequately enough to say that she considers herself straight.  It’s the way she’s been raised, after all; be attracted to men or be attracted to nobody.  Lesbianism has never really been an option before now, to be honest.  And in all seriousness, why should it be?  Men… Penises… They’ve done her good.  Not all of the sex was terrific, but it was suitable at the time.  And anyway, what is she supposed to have said to Ash when he climaxed inside her early, only moments after entering her?  And was it not supposed to hurt when she lost her virginity at age eighteen to Steve Wandell on a Rugaru hunt?  Or was it a bad sign that every time she touched herself while thinking of Dean Winchester, she only reached her climax when she pictured other women joining in on sex with them; Olivia or Pamela or –oh, _God_ – even Annie sometimes?

It doesn’t matter now, though, does it?  Not when she’s laid out like this, debauched and sweating all over, her body draped naked on Charlie’s bed as if this isn’t the craziest thing she’s ever done in her life.  Her bare chest quivers, nipples perky in the cool air of her friend’s motel room, and she tries to look anywhere but at the beautiful redhead kneeling over her and leaning down to lick and suck at her sweat-drenched skin.  Because growing is all about being adventurous, right?  As long as her mother never finds out, she’ll be okay…

“Ow!” Jo gasps suddenly and bats Charlie’s hand away from between her legs, fixing the redhead with a pointed glare.  “Don’t pinch me like that.”

Charlie just smirks and reaches down between her legs again, pressing her thumb up against Jo’s clit and giggling when she hears the young hunter’s breath hitch.  Her eyes flutter closed beautifully, and Charlie leans down to kiss the pale skin of her stomach.  “I thought you said that I was the expert here?”

Jo snorts.  “You _are_ , but that don’t change the fact that your nails are really freaking sharp,” she snaps.  Charlie grins back at her and withdraws her fingers from Jo’s clit, and the hunter’s legs relax against the bed spread once again.  Charlie climbs up between her legs, closer, and drapes her body over Jo’s.  They’re just as sweaty as each other, it seems, and Jo wonders briefly why Charlie hasn’t called for maintenance to come fix the busted AC yet before plush pink lips are assaulting hers and drawing her in for a slow, heated kiss.  She groans into it and wraps her arms around Charlie’s neck, drawing her in closer and feeling the press of her soft breasts against her own.  And it feels _good_.

“You were thinking too hard,” Charlie mumbles as she draws back, and Jo just stares at her, saying nothing in response.  Because Charlie isn’t _wrong_ , perse, but Jo is nothing if not stubborn and it’s going to take a hell of a lot more than a few sweet kisses to get her to admit to anybody that she is freaking out right now.  Which she is not.  She is not freaking out at all.  “It’s okay to freak out a little,” Charlie offers as her hands stroke languidly up and down Jo’s side, as if she can read her mind.  “It’s your first time.  We’ll take things slow.”

“I don’t need you to baby me,” Jo retorts, her eyes narrowed as she stares defiantly up at Charlie.  The redhead simply rolls her eyes.

“I’m not babying you, sweetheart.  I just want you to stop thinking so hard and enjoy it,” she answers, and before Jo can even open her mouth to protest she is swooping down again, dragging her tongue along Jo’s flushed skin and over the peak of her nipple.  It’s gone soft by now, but it quickly perks up again at the contact, and Jo shivers inadvertently.  Charlie’s lips turn up into a small smile as she seals her lips around the nipple and sucks hard, her tongue working like magic to flick over the sensitive bud.

“Holy… Oh, _shit_ ,” Jo hisses, her hands splaying out over Charlie’s back and clawing at her skin.  Charlie gasps in pain and jerks back, shooting Jo a reprimanding look.  She offers a sheepish smile back and leans forward, her lips hesitantly meeting Charlie’s in a soft, chaste kiss.  She smiles and leans into it easily, her tongue brushing Jo’s lips and pushing into her mouth in a matter of seconds.

Charlie’s fingers are back at her clit again, rubbing in small circles and sending shockwaves of pleasure through her entire body.  She’s wet, she can feel it, and desire curls hot in her belly as she pulls Charlie closer and moans into her mouth.  And suddenly she’s done thinking; done worrying; done caring at all whether or not Charlie is a girl or a boy or _whatever_.  Because this feels good and she wants it and- _fuck_ , is she fingering her?

Jo breaks free from the kiss and lets out a broken moan, her head thrown back and hair splayed around her on the pillow as Charlie carefully eases two fingers into her wet pussy. They press up against her sensitive walls, feeling, before Charlie withdraws them again and then pushes them back in.  Her thumb is still working in circles against Jo’s clit, her harsh breaths ghosting against Jo’s chin, and Jo is just lost.  Her entire body is on fire with pleasure; she sees stars; she understands now what sex is supposed to be like.

“Charlie,” she moans and opens her eyes to find the other girl watching her, long red hair falling into her face as she moves her body against Jo’s.  Her breasts are squeezed together and pressed up against Jo’s own chests, their nipples almost brushing, and _fuck_ , Jo wants to touch them.  She wants to reach out to squeeze, to pinch, to lick… She wants it all.  And so she takes it.

Her hands move slowly at first, experimentally, touching Charlie’s body reverently and then skimming down over her should and towards her front.  Charlie shifts her body as if she’s gotten the message, and Jo smiles gratefully at her as her palms splay out over the redhead’s soft breasts.  She bites her lips as she lets her hands roam, thumb moving over a perky pink nipple almost hesitantly.  And when Charlie gasps she almost pulls away, but when she sees that Charlie is smiling she keeps her hands there, squeezing the girl’s breast a little more confidently now and marveling at just how soft they really are.

“Yeah, honey, that’s it,” Charlie moans, her fingers slipping a bit as Jo’s pussy clenches around her.  Jo grunts and shifts, startling Charlie and herself when she takes position on top of the other girl.  She’s dine this plenty of times with guys, and she figures that it can’t be much different now… Not really.  Right?

“I want to touch you,” she gasps, and Charlie nods, fingers pulling away from Jo’s pussy.  She tries to suppress a whine of disappointment, because she had liked the feeling of Charlie fingering her so much… But the sight of her licking her fingers clean after pulling them free is probably just as good.  She shudders and leans down, hovering over Charlie’s chest hesitantly for a few moments before the other girl cards her fingers through Jo’s hair reassuringly and nods to her.

“Come on, do it.  I want you to suck me,” she breaths.  Jo moans loud and guttural, lunging forward and taking Charlie’s nipple into her mouth, It tastes salty like sweat and sweet like watermelons, and its all Jo can do to stop herself from moaning at the taste.  She can hear Charlie groaning obscenely below her and it only spurs her on, her own back arching as she leans into it and flicks her tongue over Charlie’s nipple.

She isn’t expecting it when she feels Charlie’s hands return to between her legs, but she can’t say she doesn’t mind.  She’s positively dripping not, wetter than she’s ever been in her life, and when Charlie presses her thumb to her clit she actually shakes.  Charlie has three fingers in her now, not just two, and she’s pressing, pressing, _pressing_ in all of the right places… And, _oh fuck_.  All of those scenes that she will never admit to reading in erotica novels suddenly make sense now, because she can’t breathe or hear or really do anything but scream… It’s too intense; too much; she’s dying… And then she just loses all control and she cums, back arching beautifully and mouth falling open in a silent cry.

When she finally comes back to herself a few moments later, she can hear Charlie moaning below her, and she looks down to see the redhead masturbating to the sight of her.  And suddenly anger bubbles up inside of Jo– not because Charlie is touching herself, but because she should be the one touching Charlie like that.  She should be the one giving her pleasure.

“Charlie,” she says, and is surprised by how wrecked her voice sounds.  Charlie moans in response and Jo frowns, shifting so that she can grab the other girl’s hand.  “Stop it.”

“Jo,” she complains, her legs quivering as her fingers continue to work over her own clit.  Jo narrows her eyes at her and shifts again, positioning herself between Charlie’s legs and grabbing her hand.  Charlie groans and stills, letting her legs fall back onto the bed. 

“Let me do it,” Jo says before Charlie can even open her mouth to complain, and much like Charlie did with her earlier she takes the lead, reaching down between her legs and brushing her fingers against Charlie’s pussy.  It’s wet, though not as wet as her own, and it feels weird to touch another girl like this.  It’s something that she has never really considered before now.  For some reason, it doesn’t feel wrong at all.

Charlie makes a quiet sound in the back of her throat as she watches Jo, her hands twitching against her stomach nervously.  She’s so turned on she could explode; watching Jo cum like that had been one of the most beautiful things she’s seen in her whole life, and she really needs some relief right now.  But Jo is moving so slow… It takes everything in her not to shout at the other girl to get a move on or go away.  But when Jo finally slips her fingers into the wet folds of her pussy, it feels like heaven.  And then she does something Charlie really hadn’t been expecting: she leans down and licks at her clit.

The startled yelp she produces is something that Charlie knows she will be embarrassed by later.  Jo nearly jumps off the bed, staring up at Charlie with wide eyes.

“Too much?  I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I just–”

“Do it again,” she croaks, and Jo’s eyes widen for a moment before she smirks and dives back down, dragging the flat of her tongue over the other girl’s entire pussy before focusing on just her clit.  Her fingers start to probe again, and though she’s a little slow to get it and a little sloppy with her finger work, she’s doing great for a beginning in Charlie’s opinion.  Not to mention how fucking hot she is.  And the noises she’s making…

Charlie knows that she’s sensitive, so it’s not long at all before she can feel her orgasm approaching.  Her legs kick out and her body shakes from the pleasure of it, little gasps and curses falling from her lips.  These only seem to encourage Jo, who keeps her pace up, her little kitten licks turning more vigorous as Charlie approaches orgasm.  She cries out, back arching and hands reaching out to grab at her own breasts.  She squeezes, pinching her own nipples and then locking her legs around Jo’s neck as she cums, sobbing with relief as her relief splashes Jo’s face and chest.  She sits up, cum running down her chin and chest, and just when Charlie thinks she’s going to say something snarky she leans down and kisses her as gently as she’s ever done.

Charlie’s arms wrap around her and she sighs happily, arms encircling her waist and drawing her close.  She’s still turned on– she always is after a good fuck– but she knows that Jo isn’t ready to go again just yet.  The girl is limp in her arms, bone tired and obviously drained from all of the new experiences.  So instead of initiating another round like she wants to, Charlie tucks Jo’s blonde hair behind her ears and smiles crrokedly at her.

“You’re so pretty,” she grins.  Jo shrugs, cheeks coloring.

“Yeah, well… So are you,” she counters lamely.  Charlie laughs, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips and stroking her hand back and forth over Jo’s curvy hips.

“Did you have fun?”

“So much,” Jo admits, stifling a yawn and smiling at the redhead impishly.  “Do you think…,” she swallows thickly and looks down at the bedspread, as if she’s nervous.  “Could we do this again?  Could we see each other, maybe?”

“Of course,” Charlie says quickly, then bites her lips and takes in a steady breath.  “I mean, I’d love to get to know you better, and do this again.  Do you want to get coffee tomorrow?”

“I have to work tomorrow.  How about Friday?” She counters.  Charlie smiles, nodding. 

“It’s a date, then,” she says, then smirks at Jo.  “God, I have so much to teach you.”

Jo bites her lips.  “Is there more?  That we can do together?”

Charlie almost laughs at how innocent Jo sounds.  She nods, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. “Oh yeah baby, _so_ much more.  Like, for starters, there’s way more we can do with kissing.” And for the effect she swoops down and kisses Jo, who laughs and snuggles closer.  Charlie’s arms tighten around her, their breasts pressed together and warm puffs of air ghosting over each other’s cheeks every time they speak.  “And then, of course, there’s way more to explore with cunnilungus, and then there’s rimming, felching, we could always 69… There’s anal, if you’re into that.  Ooh!  I think I still have some strap-ons we could use, if you want that too. And there’s so much _more_ , Jo, I can’t even begin to explain!  God, we’re going to have so much fun together.  I’m going to show you the world, Jo. _The whole fucking world!_ ”

And really, Jo can’t think of a single thing she finds wrong with that plan.


End file.
